


Mini Manicure

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt laughs as Daisy’s small fingers dart between the bottles of nail polish, lined up pristinely on their dining room table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Manicure

"Purple!"

"Okay."

"Wait. No. Pink!"

"We can do pink—"

"Dad, dad, sparkles!"

Kurt laughs as Daisy’s small fingers dart between the bottles of nail polish, lined up pristinely on their dining room table. She looks up at him, eyes large and distraught over all the choices laid before her.

"Here, honey. I have an idea." She looks immediately intrigued, leaning all of her weight onto the edge of the table as Kurt sets the three bottles she’d picked aside.

"We can do both colors and then sparkles on top. How does that sound?"

Daisy stares at Kurt, eyes as open as they can go and it takes a lot of Kurt’s restraint to not start laughing at how adorably hilarious she looks.

"Dad." Her voice is solemn and full of awe. “You are more smarter than daddy."

This time Kurt does laugh, much to Daisy’s delight.

"Well, don’t tell daddy that. It can be our secret, okay?"

Daisy’s lips smush together as if she’s contemplating his decision before she gives two big, jerky nods.

"Good. Now. Pink or purple first?"

"Purple!" She says without delay, jutting her hand towards Kurt and wiggling her fingers. He takes her tiny hand in his left, holding it steady. Of course, this just makes Daisy wiggle in her seat.

"Sweetie, if you don’t stop moving, your entire hand is going to be purple," he teases, and she wrinkles her nose.

"I want my hand to be glittery," she whines, and Kurt shakes his head.

"No, no hand painting today. Nails only." He spreads the color over her tiny, nearly nonexistent nail and she watches intently.

"Can I paint your nails?"

Kurt bites his lip, smiling, as Daisy eyes the other colors still lined up nearby.

"Maybe. But you know, daddy is sleeping on the couch. Won’t he be happy if he wakes up with painted nails?"

Daisy’s lips curl up into a smile and Kurt mirrors it. She is  _definitely_  his daughter.


End file.
